


Oneshots and Short Stories

by jamievys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamievys/pseuds/jamievys
Summary: Just a collection of whatever I feel like writing for my friends to see :)





	Oneshots and Short Stories

Lailah was always a perfect child. And a perfect princess. Of course, that was expected of her. What would the kingdom say if the princess acted anything but perfect? 

You see, the kingdom of Asteraoth was the epitome of perfect. Not a single hair out of line, not a single speck of dust in sight. It was impeccably bright too, almost everything was made out of glistening materials like marble, or even diamond. Even the roses were white. Everyone's hair was bright blonde, and the most perfect had platinum hair. All except for the royal family of course. They would always have thick, long, ebony hair. That was what made them different.

Now despite the need for flawlessness, Asteraoth was at war. But we'll get to that later.

Voron was also a perfect child. And a perfect prince- at least in the view of his kingdom. Probably not in Asteraoth.

The kingdom of Drakodith was quite possibly the exact opposite of Asteraoth. However, in Voron's opinion, the people of Asteraoth and Drakodith were really no different. Everything always had to be perfect. They just had different versions of it. In Drakodith, everything was made of dark granite or marble. The roses were red. Everyone's hair was either black, or red as dark as mahogany. Never bright. However, the royal family had bright white hair, quite like platinum. 

Being complete opposites, what kind of story would it be if the two kingdoms weren't at war? (To clarify, they very much were.) They were quite like heaven and hell, separated only by one long, outstretched river and some land. The contrast was unbelievable. 

The Asteraothians and Drakodithians absolutely despised each other. You would think perfect kingdoms would prefer harmony, but no, they chose hate. And war. Lots of it. It was bloody. However, Queen Hadariel of the Asteraothian Kingdom caught wind that the king of Drakodith was, in fact, dead. Of course Drakodith would never admit it, but the rumor was enough to confirm it, as it was known that his health had been deteriorating. That still left his son, who she had heard was quite powerful, but nonetheless, this could be a chance for victory. This could be the one chance they had to win the war.....or so she thought. What she didn't know was that Prince Voron had something against her- a pretty powerful bargaining chip at that. 

{In the palace of Asteraoth}

"Your majesty, someone is requesting your audience," said the advisor to the throne.

"Who in Asteraoth could that possibly be? We hardly ever receive any complaints, I make sure of it," said the queen.

"It's.....well, you'll see," he said nervously, as they entered the throne room.

"Ah, hello, Queen Hadariel. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you," said a smooth voice. The voice belonged to a tall man, roughly 20 years old, with compelling eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"This-this can't be, why are you here?" she asked.

"That's no way to greet the new king of Drakodith, is it?" he questioned.

The queen gulped. "Your father is indeed dead, then?"

"Of course he is. I killed him."

"You-You killed him."

"That's what I just said. He was never much of a good father anyway, and he continued this bothersome war for who-knows-what reason. I saw no reason for him to continue living," the prince, or should I say king, replied swiftly.

"I see. Welcome, King Voron, to Asteraoth. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hadariel asked warily.

"Like I said, I see no reason to continue this war. It's doing both sides more harm than good. I suppose it was more for pride really, to see which kingdom was better. I would like to end it," he explained.

"End it? Just like that? Forgive me, but certainly you aren't willing to end a war that you were winning without a price."

"No, I suppose you are quite right. There is one thing I want."

"What is it?" wondered her majesty.

"I will wed Lailah, your daughter. In exchange, I will surrender my troops, as will you," he offered. It wasn't much of an offer though, more like a threat.

"Absolutely not! I will not let you have my daughter."

"Why not? The last time we met, she seemed quite smitten with me."

"The last time you-," she was cut off. 

"Mother? What's going on? Who's-," came a voice.

"V-Voron? Why-why are you here?" stammered Lailah.

"Hello, my darling. I told you I would find a way for us to be together," said the king. 

"Lailah, you-you've met him before?" asked the queen.

"I-yes."

"How? Why didn't you tell me? What did he do-," she questioned.

"There was one night, I thought about leaving this place. So I did. Unfortunately I got hurt, and that's how I met him. It was only one time though, honestly."

"You are quite an obedient one, aren't you? Well since you started, I'll continue. I happened to be wandering the woods after a long night with my father lecturing me again. Poor Lailah happened to injure her leg, and I found her. I accompanied her for the night. However, I didn't tell her who I was. She must've found out later. This was roughly two years ago, by the way. Since then, I've been slowly poisoning my father and biding my time. And now, my moment has come! You can decide, either we wed, or I take the kingdom by force. Both work out for me," he explained.

"Lailah, you can't. Absolutely not," said the queen.

"Mother, I have to. I refuse to let our people suffer for my own sake. This might be the only way we can end the war," said Lailah.

"Darling-," she started.

"No, mother, it's my decision," Lailah said firmly.

"Splendid. Shall we go, my lady?" asked Voron.

"Right now?" she questioned. 

"Of course. I'd prefer it to be as soon as possible. You can arrange all the details, cake, dress, decorations, all to your taste."

"Lailah, please-," begged the queen.

"No, mother. I'm sorry." 

And with that, they left. 

{In the Drakodith palace}

"We.....we did it! I can't believe.....we did it."

"What did you think would happen? I'm the one who made the plan."

"True."

"This way, we can both be free. I don't have an overbearing mother anymore, and your father is long gone," said Lailah. 

"And we can end this stupid war between our kingdoms," said Voron.

"That too, I suppose. Anyway, the plan to bring down my mother is already underway."

"And.....this is it. After two years. Our happily ever after."

And that's exactly what happened. 

If you're confused, allow me to explain. Lailah is no angel. And Voron isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Lailah was the one who made the plan to get rid of their parents, although Voron was more than happy to go along with it. Her mother was basically a control-freak. And Voron's father was basically abusive. Both were pretty messed up. Lailah grew up with resentment while Voron grew up broken (although both kind of are). Lailah decided to leave one day, but unfortunately got hurt. Voron found her, because out of chance, he happened to be out the same night. As you can guess, they fell in love. 

So that's the story. Two broken, pretty messed up kids, falling in love, and fighting their battles together. In the end, they got their happily ever after. But there's no knight in shining armor, nor a damsel in distress. They're just two people, both with plenty amounts of good, but also plenty of bad. 

And that's okay.


End file.
